Learn to Fall
by hyperoo
Summary: It's been five years since the war and most of the Gaang has grown up. The two youngest of the group contemplate their futures. This is a companion to Mautrity. Tanng. Disclaimer: Don't Avatar: the Last Airbender, it is property of Viacom. I make no money


It was a sweet melody, soft and light; like his footsteps. Toph climbed out of bed and followed the music, she knew it was Aang playing his pipe; but she had never heard him play like that. The songs he played were usually over cheerful and full of happiness, like he was. She could "see" him sitting on the edge of the cliff, but he wasn't sitting on the ground, it was the ceiling. Aang had gotten into that habit lately; it was his way of seeing things clearly; that way everything was right-side up.

It was five years since the war had ended and peace was finally starting arise. Renegade Fire Nation soldiers had refused to just stop and make peace with those they had been taught were inferior, barbaric and a threat to their home. Many refused to acknowledge Zuko as the new Fire Lord and it was only through force that the random attacks and raids on island villages and naval ports had stopped. After spending the past few years playing diplomat to the Fire Nation, Toph had retired. She was 17 and sick of stuffy dinners with old generals and admirals that had no idea what they were talking about. She had recently accepted an invite from the Earth King to start training a new version of the Dai Li, there was unrest in many of the smaller Earth Kingdom towns and villages and the High King didn't want the peace so hard won shattered. But before that, she had wanted to see an old friend.

When it was certain the peace would last, the descendants of the surviving Airbenders had come out of hiding, they had quietly lived among the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom citizens, learning and teaching Airebending in secret. Many times they had hid by one of them gaining power and wealth, the other Airbenders posing as servants and house staff. This had afforded them the privacy to live similar to the way they had in the Air Temples. After Aang had discovered he wasn't the last, he had been thrilled; until they had demanded he honor the traditions he had been raised with. That meant leaving Katara and taking their son, Mugi (an Airbender) to be raised by the Air Nomads customs. Katara had been furious, he may have been an Airbender but he was also a child of the Southern Water Tribe; her traditions should be honored as well. But in the end she had agreed to it. There were too few Air Nomads and any new Airbenders were a blessing. Katara knew it wasn't Aang's fault, but she also knew they could never have the life she wanted, he had too many responsibilities to his people; and Aang would never be happy with a conventional marriage. It tied him down. Katara had finished nursing Mugi and then given him to the Nuns of the Western Air Temple on the agreement that she would be a part of his life and she could see him and take him to visit her tribe anytime she wished.

Afterwards, Katara had visited Firelord Zuko, intended as just a small stop on the way home; it had turned into a three month holiday, then a courtship. The wedding had been about a year ago and Katara was due to give birth to the next heir any day now.

Toph knew Aang wasn't really upset about the situation, he just didn't know where to go from here. He had planned on being with Katara and having a life with her, and while he eventually realized neither of them would be happy together; it had at least been a plan. He maybe an Airbender, but he wasn't as reckless as people thought. Airbending (and Gravitybending, as he was doing now) always involved careful planning, if you jumped too high or glided without having a place too land it could kill you.

Toph understood, she wasn't sure where to go either, yes she would be the head of an elite group of government funded Earthbenders, but that wasn't really her life. She didn't know what she would do personally. Past the age of school girl crushes, she had never truly been attracted to anyone. She didn't want her life to revolve around a romantic partner, but she craved the intimacy; and she was already a year past the marrying age of the daughter of an Earth Kingdom noble. Not that she felt like she was past her expiration date, but after the age of twenty, you were either a married woman or you were an old maid.

An odd vibration caught Toph's attention; Aang was not only playing but was dancing as well. She paid close attention, feeling his movement as he went through the dance and then started over. Toph put her left foot out and started following along, her movements keeping time perfectly with the music.

A smile spread across Aang's face as he noticed Toph following along, mirroring his movements exactly. While not as light, Toph's movements were just as graceful. She glided over the stone as one might over ice, the ground becoming just as liquid under her strong feet. Her long, black hair flew around her beautiful face as her arms spun around her body. For the first time, Aang noticed how truly beautiful she was. He knew she was pretty, but in his childish ignorance had never really thought to look at her in that particular way.

"Hey twinkle toes," Toph said without breaking step "You ever worried you might fall?"

"No." Aang answered, pulling the pipe out of his mouth "You?"

"How can I fall, I never leave the ground."

In a sudden movement Toph felt Aang leap from the ceiling, land near the fountain, grab his glider and leave the ground again. She turned around to go to bed, thinking he had flown off to take sometime to himself.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Toph screamed when it seemed like from out of nowhere Aang came down and swooped her up, carrying them both out over the large canyon in front of the Western Air Temple.

"Don't worry," he said "anytime you want to leave the ground, I'll catch you. Just make sure to enjoy the fall first."


End file.
